1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for mounting computer components within a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for easily installing and removing data storage devices such as disk drives.
2. Related Art
A number of different means and devices are used to mount data storage devices, such as disk drives or CD-ROMs, to drive brackets of computer enclosures. One widely used conventional means is to simply screw the data storage device directly to a drive bracket. A significant drawback of this means is that the insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome, particularly due to workspace restrictions and accessibility limitations existing within a typical computer chassis. More recent developments facilitate installation and removal of data storage devices by other means. These include the use of guide rail type devices, such as those described below.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 190919 discloses a mounting apparatus employing sliding rails for mounting data storage devices. A pair of sliding slots is defined in opposite sides of a drive bracket respectively. A pair of sliding rails is attached to opposite sides of a data storage device respectively, corresponding to the sliding slots. However, the sliding rails are attached to the drive bracket with screws. Insertion and removal of the screws is still time consuming and cumbersome.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 146513 discloses another kind of mounting apparatus that needs no tools when disassembled. A pair of slide members is attached to opposite sides of a data storage device. The front part of the slide member comprises a locking plate. A locking hole is defined in a drive bracket, the locking hole corresponding to the locking plate. The locking plate engages in the locking hole to secure the data storage device to the drive bracket. In disassembly, the locking plate is released, and the data storage device is slid out from the drive bracket. However, when the data storage device needs to be maintained or replaced, the slide members have to be unscrewed therefrom. This operation is time consuming and cumbersome.